


Driven to Distraction

by nverland



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo isn't as tired as he thought he was, and Orlando gets a pleasant wake-up treat on a cross country trip</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driven to Distraction

Title: Driven to Distraction  
Author: Carol (nverland)   
Rating: R/NC17?   
Pairing: Viggo/Orlando   
Disclaimer: This is fiction, meant to harm no one, for entertainment only.   
Warnings: M/M sex   
Beta: ~N

 

It was a long and boring drive from Taos to Santa Monica, especially when it got dark. 

Viggo was exhausted; the first full week of filming always wore him out. He leaned over in the seat, resting his head in Orlando's lap. But as hard as Viggo tried to fall asleep, as tired as he was, the feel of Orlando's warm leg under his cheek and the scent of his partner were just too alluring. 

Orlando stared at the road, the radio on low to keep him company, enjoying the weight of Viggo’s head on his leg. He jumped when he felt Viggo's fingers running up and down the inside of his thigh, inching closer with each pass to the growing bulge in his baggy jeans. 

Orlando glanced down at his lover. "Vig, do you think that's a good idea while I'm driving?" 

"Mmmhmmmm," Viggo mumbled, shifting a bit and palming Orlando's erection. 

Orlando bit his lip, trying to keep his mind on the road and not on Viggo unzipping his jeans and wrapping his hand around the hard shaft he found inside. 

Viggo licked the palm of his hand, making it as wet as possible, and started stroking Orlando, making sure to keep things at a low level, just where he was on edge but not where he'd lose control. 

Orlando was having a hard time not just pulling to the side of the road, but they had to be back in LA by morning. 

Viggo leaned over, not really getting the responses he was hoping for from Orlando, no sighs or moans yet, and licked across the head. That got him something - Orlando moaned loudly. 

Encouraged by the curses Orlando was mumbling, Viggo rolled himself as much onto his stomach as he could, sucking the weeping head into his mouth, using his lips to roll the foreskin up and down the head to tease Orlando further. 

"Fucking hell, Viggo, you're going to get us killed," Orlando growled. 

Viggo popped his mouth off the rigid flesh and chuckled. 

"We'll be fine, just keep your eyes on the road and slow down if you need to," and he went back to suckling the moist flesh that bobbed against Orlando's stomach. 

Orlando tipped his head back against the headrest, spreading his legs a little further apart. If he couldn’t talk Viggo out of this, he might as well make it easier for him. 

The more Viggo worked Orlando, the harder he himself got, until he had to open his own slacks and release the throbbing rod from their confines. 

Wrapping a firm hand around himself, he rolled Orlando's sacks in his other hand, tugging firmly from time to time, just to hear the gasps from above. 

Viggo could feel the car slowing the more attention he paid to Orlando's erection. But just the thought of what he was doing was such a turn-on he couldn't stop. 

Orlando had reached the point where he couldn't concentrate anymore; all he wanted to do was thrust up into that sinful mouth. Pulling over to the shoulder of the road, being thankful it was dark and there wasn't much traffic, Orlando put the car in park. 

Viggo increased the suction and pressure on Orlando as his other hand worked his own aching shaft. Releasing Orlando's balls, Viggo pressed hard right behind them, and Orlando exploded, slamming into Viggo's mouth and coming, his fingers white on the steering wheel. 

Viggo finished sucking Orlando dry then sank back, his own hand a blur on his dripping cock, and with one well placed squeeze he was coating the front seat with sticky fluid, gasping for air as he came. 

Exhausted, Viggo wanted nothing more than to collapse into Orlando's lap, but there was no way he could lay down on the seat now. Orlando chuckled and reached into the glove box, pulling out a packet of tissues and tossing them at Viggo. 

"You'll have to do the cleanup duties," he grinned as he tucked himself back into his jeans and put the car in gear. "We still need to get home tonight." 

Viggo gave him a scowl, not meaning a bit of it, and straightened himself and his clothes before pulling a few tissues out and wiping off the leather seats. 'Thank god they aren't cloth,' he thought as he dropped the soiled tissues on the floor and leaned back into Orlando's lap. 

Orlando grinned as he felt Viggo finally relax and then drift off to sleep. Traveling with his lover was always an adventure. 

 

~end~


End file.
